The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, semiconductor packages, and methods of manufacturing the semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including pad structures and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices.
In accordance with the rapid development of the electronics industry and user demand, electronic devices are being manufactured to be smaller in size and weight, and semiconductor packages used for the electronic devices have needed not only to be small and lightweight, but also to have high performance and high capacity. With the growing tendency toward smaller and lighter semiconductor packages, research into semiconductor packages including a plurality of stacked semiconductor chips is being performed in order to obtain semiconductor packages of high performance and capacity. However, complications may arise in electrical interconnection of such stacked semiconductor chips, for instance, due to step differences in interconnecting pad structures. In particular examples, trapping of non-conductive materials and/or forming of intermetallic compounds (IMC) may occur due to such step differences, which may degrade reliability.